


Doch, ich

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Family, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Pre-Series, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation, Worry, Writer Chuck, Young Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, du triffst auf Dean als er noch jünger ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doch, ich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124392) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich finde, dass es mir eigentlich sogar ganz gut gelungen ist, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, wie es dazu kam …  
> Über Tipps/Lob/Kritik/Meinung freue ich mich (aber das ist natürlich euch überlassen) und ansonsten einfach für jemand anderen aufheben :D  
> Ich hoffe irgendwem gefällt es und viel Spaß!

Der Junge vor dir war niemals älter als zwanzig oder so. Und mit seinen unglaublich grünen Augen konntest du dich selbst einfach nicht dazu bringen, von ihm wegzuschauen. „Bereitest du dich auf einen Kampf vor?“, fragtest du, denn: wirklich, er wirkte, als müsste er eine wirklich riesige Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Wie die größte Aufgabe jemals. Und ja, vielleicht musste er das. Nicht genau jetzt natürlich, aber was er in der Zukunft bewältigen musste war nicht unbedingt einfach.  
Er lachte. „Ja, irgendwie schon, denke ich.“  
Du nicktest langsam. „Vermutlich wird es nicht helfen, aber manchmal bist der größte Kampf du selbst, weißt du?“  
„Ja.“ Er nickte ebenfalls. „Habe ich schon oft gehört und ja, ich weiß. Hattest du schon mal einen Kampf?“  
„Ja. Ja, ich hatte ein paar, vor langer Zeit, aber das ist im Moment egal.“ Du lächeltest. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit deinem Kampf.“  
Er nickte und drehte sich weg, um sich auf den Weg nach dort zu machen, wo auch immer er hin wollte. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück“, wiederholtest du langsam. „Du wirst es brauchen, denn dein Kampf wird niemals vorbei sein, nicht einmal wenn du tot bist.“

Du drehtest dich um, und sahst zu dem Mann, mit dem du gekommen warst. „Bist du sicher, dass das alles nötig ist, Chuck?“ Der Mann nickte nur.  
„Ja. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass du nicht magst, was ich aus all dem gemacht habe, aber es ist notwendig.“  
„Okay, dann sollten wir uns wohl langsam an die Arbeit machen, richtig?“ Du lachtest humorlos. „Mal sehen, was wir tu können.“ Du seufztest.  
Chuck neben dir nickte erneut, und dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck absolut ernst. „Du weißt, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern werde, bis ich sie treffe, also wollte ich nur noch mal sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass du hier bist und mich unterstützt.“  
Jetzt war dein Lächeln echt, wenn auch immer noch traurig. „Danke, und jetzt solltest du dich denke ich ans Werk machen, ist es nicht so? Und hey-“ Du hieltest ihn ein letztes Mal zurück. „Schreib ein Happy End für die Winchester-Jungs, okay? Nach allem bist du immer noch Gott und kannst alles schreiben, was du willst, richtig?“  
Er nickte langsam. „Ich werde ein Happy End schreiben. Nicht zuletzt wegen dir und deinen Brüdern.“ Er seufzte. „Besonders wegen Castiel, er würde mir vermutlich niemals vergeben, wenn irgendetwas mit seinem Schutzbefohlenem passieren würde.“ Dann lächelte er dich an. „Es ist gut, dass ich aus dir einen meiner ersten Engel gemacht habe.“  
Jetzt warst du derjenige, der nickte. „Danke, und auch dafür das niemandem zu sagen, weißt du? Ich würde es nicht mögen mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern zu streiten.“ Du stopptest, und kamst dann zurück zum Thema. „Und wenn du jemals irgendwas brauchst, werde ich dort sein und aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich werde sicher nicht umsonst dein Schutzengel sein.“  
Er seufzte. „Ich werde mich nicht erinnern. Niemand wird in der Lage sein sich zu erinnern.“  
Jetzt wurde dein Lächeln warm. „Doch, ich.“


End file.
